


In the well of the great artist

by skeletzon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe- Death Note, Art School, F/M, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletzon/pseuds/skeletzon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light thought that his family sent him to a private school, but that isn't the case. He learns that he'd been right about someone following him all that time. He is bored, they are tormenteted, that one man is an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, so i have no idea if this turned out any good or interesting at all. I have this idea in my head but i don't really know how to develop it? So i made this just a one shot, i may write more on it if i get any more ideas. Just to warn you all, english is not my first language!
> 
> Edit: i will continue on this! After some thinking and ideas from my friend i now have a storyline in my head so i'm going to write more soon and expect a new chapter up around easter :)

**Day 1 – Light**

 

“Mom you can let me go now, I need to go.”  She hugged him even tighter. If she kept hugging him he would be late for his flight.

“I will miss you guys so much, but if I don’t go now I will miss my plane.” Light tried to be as nice as he could. He had always appreciated all the things his parents did for him, but he had never felt any love for them. Certainly not like the rest of his classmates back in the school in Tokyo.  He could simply not grasp the idea of that kind of love. 

And now he was flying over to England to attend a private school for gifted ‘kids’.  He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just stay his last two years at the school in Tokyo and then study abroad.  It was not like the private school was cheap or anything.

Finally his mother let him go and Light ran as fast as he could to the closing gates. These two years will sure be a living hell.

 

He looked around in the plane searching for his seat. He was seated far back in the plane just as he wanted. Light didn’t want to speak to anybody or be near any screaming baby.

 

‘Where the hell is E 20’ the thought for himself as he walked trough the aisle as fast as he could. He had never been on a plane before so this whole thing was confusing. He continued to walk and looked at the numbers above the seats. Even if he didn’t believe in any god he prayed for a window seat so he could just stare at the clouds and wish he were somewhere else. ‘Wow sounds like I’m twelve.’

His eyes caught the letter ‘E’ which was in a bright red color.  Light looked down at the seats but it was not empty. It was someone there, a boy with big black hair.

Light coughed, and the boy looked up at him. The boy’s eyes took him by surprise and he couldn’t resist taking a step back.

“Yes?” a low voice spoke.

“Uh, Light hesitated. I…I was hoping to get the window seat”

“Okay, and why is that? Do you easily get sick?” The voice spoke again.

“Yes, I mean no.” Why was he nervous? It was just a weird looking boy or man, he couldn’t tell. Light couldn’t put his finger on it but it was something special about this person.

“Well, so why do you want it? Is it something I’m missing, or is it something that you’re trying to say to me without really saying it?”

‘Wow you’re an asshole’

“No its, nothing I just…” Light gave up. “Forget about it” he mumbled and sat down next to the boy.

Even thought Light didn’t really want to leave Tokyo or Japan he was excited to escape his family for a bit. His father always wanted him to be a police chef just like him. Sure investigating crimes and catching the bad guy was fun, but it was just a hobby. Not something he really wanted to do for the rest of his life. And the way his father talked about it, it sounded like he was going to be stuck there in the office next to him.

He was more interested in painting and writing, sometimes even photographing. But his parents of course never believe in that, and forbid him to do anything that had to do with seeing things out of an other perspective then themselves. Maybe that’s why he despised them so much.

Whenever they were out of town he used to sleep over at one of his friends house. They both shared the genuine love for artistic things and painted together, in a special kind of way. He was his muse, but now he lost it.

Light felt the engines under his feet’s. He felt his pulse go up.

‘It’s just a big flying bird made out of metal. Think about it as a symbol of yourself. Now you’re free from everything holding you back. And you can do whatever you want to do.’

“I thought you didn’t get sick, so why the green face?” a voice sounded in his ear. “Are you maybe turning into the hulk, or are you trying to look like Henri Matisse’s ‘self portrait’.”

Light turned his head to the right and faced the boy nose to nose. He jumped back in his seat and hit the headrest. Even over the loud engines he manage to get his voice heard.

“Why were you so close to me?” he tried to sound as polite as he could. After all Light wasn’t raised by wolfs.

“You seemed so afraid and sick. So I thought that maybe some body contact would cheer you up.” Light inspected him from head to toe.

His hair was dark as the winter nights and looked messy. But still he could detect little pieces of dried up wax spread out. The boy’s eyes pierced his own with such an intense glare that he looked away after just a few seconds.  Light absolutely hated when people stared into his eyes for too long. He had on a white baggy shirt and you could see his collarbones in a sharp contrast against his hair.

His hair stopped maybe one or two centimeters over his shoulders. It hugged his face beautifully and if you tilted your head a bit, you could see the stubble on his chin.

He sat with one leg up and the right elbow rested on his knee. He had black trousers on and to Lights surprise he was missing shoes. The boy looked like a painting. He reminded him of his friend back in Tokyo. Why were they so alike?

“Are you done inspecting me Michelangelo”

“I’m not inspecting you I’m just looking at your, Light stopped. Wait why are you calling me Michelangelo. Stop with the names, I’m sure that someone like you wouldn’t know their work.”

“If that’s what you think of me then you couldn’t be more wrong, also is that a hint of arrogance I hear in your voice.” The boy smiled.

“Also I’m not calling you Michelangelo because I think you will be the next great artist. I’m calling you that because to me you look like someone that thinks he’s god, or I should rephrase that. You look like someone that thinks of himself on the same level of god. That you are the hand between god and the human race. It simply reminded me of Michelangelo’s ‘The creation of Adam’ which is a piece located in the Sistine Chapel ceiling.” The boy smiled again.

“Do you still think that I don’t know anything about famous painter?”

“Fine I’m sorry, but I don’t like it when people go around thinking they know everything about art and artist. When they don’t.” He knew he sounded like a spoiled kid. But he couldn’t help it. He always got defensive whenever someone mentions any of his favorite artists.

“Why doesn’t you sound like a know it all.  Nice to meet someone as arrogant as me, if you don’t mind could you tell me what your name is?” the smile was long gone and was replaced with a neutral expression.

 

“My name is Light Yagami. Would you mind telling me what your name is?” 

“I’m L, you do speak proper English. But I can sense a Japanese dialect so I’m just guessing here but you’re from Japan? Traveling from home, not back home.”

The plane leveled up with the cloud and the seat belt sign went dark.

“You’re right, I’m traveling away from home. What about, L interrupted him.

“How do you spell your name? With which kanjis.” Light was taken back with the ignorance that L seemed to possess; he simply didn’t care if he was asking I’m a question.

 

Light dug in his pocket after a pen. He was surprised that the airport security didn’t take it from him; he could easily stab someone with it. He grabbed one of the magazines from the seat in front of him and started writing.

 “夜神月”

 

Light looked over at L and noticed him smiling again. Only now he also noticed the black circles under his eyes. “Stop smiling like that please.”

“I’m sorry, but you spell your name in such a special way. If I translate it, it translates to ‘night god moon’. Don’t you see the fun in this, cant you see the beauty of this. If you think of what I said before I even knew your name. It just confirms that the first impression of you is true, and that’s the fun part. The beauty part is that these entire things are positive and graceful things. And together they make your name. Its truly one of a kind.” L uttered every word with the same passion he himself once had.

This person, he really reminded him of his friend. He had to become closer, to find out more about him. And something told Light that L wasn’t the person that just shared his inner secrets and life to anyone.  

“You know kanji Light asked, that means your Japanese,” he stated.

“Actually no I’m not Japanese, but I know kanji.” L now sat with the left leg up resting his left elbow.

“L, special name. Don’t you have a last name?” Light got a feeling that L wouldn’t answer.

“I do have a last name Light Yagami, but I don’t go around and tell it to every stranger I meet on the plane.” L waited for a reaction.

Light put on his neutral face expression he always had. “I get it, you’re bored and wanted to screw with someone. Now the fun is over, please don’t talk to me for the rest of the flight.” Light picked up his book he had in his bag and started to read.

“1Q84 by Haruki Murakami, I haven’t read that yet. Why don’t you tell me a little summary about it so far?” Light could hear the irony in his voice.

He ignored him and continued reading. Somehow he would find out the connection between this ignorant but intelligent boy and his friend in Tokyo. When they landed he had to follow him, even thought he knew that the owner of the private school would wait outside the airport on him.  He just had to find out more about him.

 

 


	2. Strangers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember Light, I know more about you then you know.”   
> What about you stay the hell out of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.  
> Whatever I see I swallow immediately  
> Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike.  
> I am not cruel, only truthful ‚  
> The eye of a little god, four-cornered.  
> Most of the time I meditate on the opposite wall.  
> It is pink, with speckles. I have looked at it so long  
> I think it is part of my heart. But it flickers.  
> Faces and darkness separate us over and over.
> 
> Now I am a lake. A woman bends over me,  
> Searching my reaches for what she really is.  
> Then she turns to those liars, the candles or the moon.  
> I see her back, and reflect it faithfully.  
> She rewards me with tears and an agitation of hands.  
> I am important to her. She comes and goes.  
> Each morning it is her face that replaces the darkness.  
> In me she has drowned a young girl, and in me an old woman  
> Rises toward her day after day, like a terrible fish.
> 
> Sylvia Plath, Mirrors

**Day 2 – Light**

Light felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes. “I’m sorry to wake you up, but we have landed.” When did he fall asleep? 

Light looked to his right, and L wasn’t there anymore, he missed his chance. ‘No screw this, if I run out maybe I can see him outside the gates.’

He packed his things quickly and almost ran into the flight attendant. Light mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’ and made his way out slower until he was out of sight.  His watch showed that it had gone only a couple of minutes since the flight landed.

He continued to look around after someone, Light didn’t even know who he was looking for anymore. His friend or L. “Light?”

Light turned around to a older man with a long coat and a somewhat funny but still stylish hat.

“Yes that’s me.” It hit him the word L said just hours before, ‘I do have a last name Light Yagami, but I don’t go around and tell it to every stranger I meet on the plane.’ Hell, he shouldn’t have said that it was him. He didn’t know this man; in the worst case he could be a serial killer or something even worse if it was possible.

“Light Yagami, my name is Watari and I’m here to pick you up and drive you to the school.”

‘Look at that, he wasn’t a serial killer. Or is he?’

Light reached his hand forward, “nice to meet you Watari. Thank you for picking me up like this, really I could’ve just taken a taxi.”

Watari shook his hand, “I know you can, but our school is very special. In fact your parents didn’t send you to this school, we did.” They started walking.

“What do you mean with special? And also what do you mean with ‘my parents didn’t send me to this school’. Did you just look at me and went ‘I want him’” He had a hard time hiding the annoyance in his voice.

“You see Light, parents don’t contact us, we contact them. We keep a steady eye out for unusual intelligence in both young children and teenagers. Me and my associates have been watching you for six months and under that time you’ve made remarkable progress both outside and in school.” Light could see a black car with tinted windows, what was this for school.

“Wait, what do you mean outside school? Have you been following me for six months?”

“Light I will tell you everything when we arrive to Whammy’s. And no I didn’t follow you there by myself, L did.”

He stopped, but just for a few seconds before walking next to Watari again. How did he know L, and why was he following him. Does this mean that they will see each other back at the school?

Watari opened the back door to the car and Light carefully got in. He expected to be all alone in the car, but no there he was. Sitting in the same position as on the plane.

“Hello Light Yagami nice to see you again, when you feel asleep on the flight I was sad that I wouldn’t get the chance to talk to you again. But then I remember, we go to the same school.” L smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Watari got in the driver seat and started the car.

“Do we go to the same school? He didn’t understand, and have you been following me for the past six months?” Light put his arms across his chest.

“Slow down pretty boy, yes in theory you can say we go to the same school.” L paused for a moment, “that’s not fair Light it sounds like you’re accusing me. Oh wait no you are right I did follow you for six months.” L turned his attention forward.

“Whammy did you tell my dear Light that I’ve been following him, I thought we made an agreement that I get to tell it. When the times comes, even if it never comes.”

“L I changed that rule after the last boy you followed.”

“Yes I remember him, not something I’m proud of. But it happens.” L seemed excited.

Light was confused, who was this other boy? Why did L call Watari for Whammy and why had L been following him for six months. He put on his façade and looked over at L.

“Don’t talk like you know me, because you don’t.”

L smiled, “But my dear, I do know you.” “And what is that…” Watari interrupted. “That’s enough L, we will talk more when we arrive to the school.”

 

The three outside didn’t look anything like the threes in Japan. In fact this new surrounding was completely different. The sky was grey, and water drops slowly made its way down the window. The fields weren’t as green as at home, and the smells wasn’t as sweet like the mornings in Japan. He pinched himself in the arm to see if this was true, or maybe he was still sleeping on the plane peacefully. But no, nothing happened. He was still here in the car together with an old man with two names and a stalker. What a wonderful thing life can be sometimes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Light walked into the school with Watari and L and immediately got all the other students eyes on him. ‘This is just great, we arrive when the classes is about to begin.’

The continued to walk down the hall to a big office. Watari nodded for L and Light to sit down.

“Light I’m going to explain to you why this school is special. Save your questions to after I’m done please.” He nodded.

“You see, this is a school for gifted kids. Most parents think that we teach out math or science. That their kid will be the Newton or Einstein, but that is not the purpose with this school. “

“At this school we only accept the people we ourselves are interested in. Light this is a school that specializes in creativity and brining in the true artist in yourself.” He got it. He understood it all now.

“So you’ve been watching me this whole time, and seen that I have an eye for art. And that’s why you contacted my parents and straight up tricking them into sending me here without knowing what subjects you teach out.”

“You will still have normal subject but you will also take many art courses and creative writing. There are even dancing and singing on this school, everything to bring out the artist.” Light frowned.

“So basically on this school you’re just trying to create the next Picasso or Leonardo da Vinci?” Watari shook his head. “No we’re giving everyone that we can see has the talent to be themselves. And if it happens to be the next great artist so be it. I’m not going to argue with you here Light, I just want you to give it a chance.”

He smiled a polite smile. “Of course I will give it a chance, it’s what I want to do in life after all.” They both stood up and Watari lightly pushed up against the door. Sometime during their conversation L had snuck out.

“That’s great Light, here is your schedule and the key to your dorm. You will be living with another student but you won’t see him until this afternoon. Right now he’s in class.”

And then the door closed, ‘ I guess he has a lot of work on his hands.’ He thought and began to walk down the hall.

 

‘Dorm A00-A15 to the left’

‘Dorm A16-30 to the right’

 

Light looked down on the key. ‘A28’ his birthday was on the 28:th. It had to be a lot of students here; the signs went all the way up to H.

He unlocked the door and looked around, the room was clean except a few hoodies lying around in the bed and on the two chairs. In the middle of the desk there was a big window so you could see out on the schoolyard for the younger kids. Both the desk and the floor had cheap almost burnt down candles lying around, other then that the room seemed quite normal. It had an own bathroom, two wardrobes, two beds and a giant desk.

Light could see his suitcase lying on the left bed. ‘How did this get here?’ What is this place? He looked down on his schedule.

 

10:30 – Math in 1220

12:30 – Lunch

13:30 – Sports in the B house

14:00 – Art history in 1501

16:00-19:00 – Free time

19:00 – Dinner in the big hall

 

The whole day sounded boring except Art history. It was his first day here, the teachers wouldn’t mind if he skipped two classes. Instead he would take a shower and a nap. This whole thing was overwhelming and Light felt that sting again in his stomach, that sting of longing. The longing after one thing, he always got it when he was stressed. It got worse everyday.

Light slowly opened his eyes and looked at his watch, 14:10. ‘No I’m late for class, where the hell is that stupid class anyways?’ He jumped out of bed and changed his shirt into a cleaner nicer one.

He saw another student walking in the hall, probably late as himself to class.  “Excuse can you tell me where 1501 is?”  The student turned around, he had blue hair and a black long sleeved shirt. “Sure, it’s up these stairs and then to the left. Just read on the doors for the number.” He looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept in days.

“Thank you,” Light shot away and walked up the stairs. ‘I wonder what happened to that guy, not just to his hair but his face. If that what’s this school turn you into I’m out of here.’ The whole structure of the school was pretty simple; it wouldn’t take long for him to learn it.

 

‘1501- Art history’

 

‘Here goes nothing, I hope the teacher isn’t to hard on me.’ Light knocked carefully and opened the door. “I’m sorry that I’m late. This is my first…” he stopped.

“So Mr. Yagami decided to join us after all, just because it’s your first day here doesn’t it mean that you can come late to classes. Especially my class.” L crossed his arms over his chest. “Or maybe the god of the night and the moon can tell us about Van Gogh’s life and what influence he had on the world.”

“Van Gogh suffered from temporal lobe epilepsy as well as other mental and physical conditions.  In fact he didn’t cut of his ear, only the lobe of his ear in a fight he had with his friend. Gogh painted around 900 paintings in his lifetime but only sold one that got famous after his death.” Light mirrored L and crossed his arms.

“That’s impressive Mr. Yagami. That you know the basic facts about his life. Facts that you can easily find in a book or on the Internet.” L started to walk around his desk. “Please if you want to attend or learn art history then be here on time. I don’t care if this is your first day, now sit down.”

He acted like they never even talked before. Like he never followed him for six months. Light looked around and saw a spot far away in the back and made his way to it.

The class went by fast and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he learned much about Van Gogh and his impact on society. “Yagami if you could stay just a few minutes that would be great.” L spoke with his back turned against him.

As the students left the room L walked over to him.  Before L could say anything Light spoke. “Why didn’t you say that you were a teacher on this school, you lied to me!”

“No Light I didn’t lie to you, I said that we went to the same school in theory.” He smiled. “Don’t you think its time to find another muse Light?”

Light stood up and gathered his things, “what do you know about my muse. Just leave me alone.” He was done with this, with the school, with art and especially L.

As he walked out the door he could hear L shout after him. “Remember Light, I know more about you then you know.”

 

‘What about you stay the hell out of my life.’

                                                                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Well I'm on break now (almost it's 2 am and i just can't sleep) and if you read trough the whole thing i say wow!! because this chapter is pretty slow and i have no idea how it turned out. I will read it in the morning when i wake up and change things i don't like. A thing I'm going to start is to put poems out in the beginning of the chapter, and you guys can guess how its related to the chapter. Okat I'm going to stop writing now this is already way too long and once again i want to say english is not my first language so I'm sorry for spellchecks in the text. I promise it will get a bit better when we are into the story. Questions, ideas or just want to talk? message me,comment or contact me on my tumblr page! also sorry if the chapters are super short i will work on it. A lot of talking in this one too...


	3. Break my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finds a new friend, another struggling artist. Also something weird is up with L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad Girl's Love Song  
> "I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;  
> I lift my lids and all is born again.  
> (I think I made you up inside my head.)
> 
> The stars go waltzing out in blue and red,  
> And arbitrary blackness gallops in:  
> I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.
> 
> I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
> And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.  
> (I think I made you up inside my head.)
> 
> God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade:  
> Exit seraphim and Satan's men:  
> I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.
> 
> I fancied you'd return the way you said,  
> But I grow old and I forget your name.  
> (I think I made you up inside my head.)
> 
> I should have loved a thunderbird instead;  
> At least when spring comes they roar back again.  
> I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
> (I think I made you up inside my head.)"  
> \- Sylvia Plath

**Day 2 – Light**

After Light had spent an hours sitting outside, watching as the younger students played around he decided to go back to his room. Maybe his roommate was there by now.

Light took the same way when he walked with Watari and L; it was the only way he could find his room right now. As he walked past a few other students he couldn’t help but feel sad. This was all so new to him. To other people he seemed so calm and emotionless but that was not his true self.

Light was a man of many secrets, and there were few people that knew his true self. He thought about it all the time just why, why he came of as being hostile most of the times. Of course it was because he didn’t really want any new friends right now, they would probably now even understand his way of thinking. He thought about it so many times, some days he would skip school and lie on the roof of his house. Thinking about his life, and the meaning of life.

He couldn’t count on his fingers how many times he sat up there, just crying because of how other people saw him. Why no one could see how much he was hurting and was in need of someone to sit down a listen to him. He cried about how much pain can change a person. How pain makes a person harder, how it changes the persons eyes. How we all become observant to our environment, thinking that this whole world is just a big lie. 

And then one day, he heard someone shouting from the small street by his house. “Can I join you, if you don’t tell I wont tell.” It’s funny how life works sometimes.

‘I think this was the way to my dorm’ Light whispered for himself as he walked trough the A corridor. ‘I hope my roommate isn’t a freak’.

He opened the door to as he had guessed his roommate on the bed. To his surprise it was the blue haired boy he met earlier that day. The boy looked away from the ceiling he was staring at.

“So you’re my new mate huh?” the boy asked and sat up.

“Yeah, I’m Light…” he stopped and L’s words played out in his head. Light went over to the boy and reached his hand forward, “I’m Light.”

The boy shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet the one L has been hunting, I’m Mail. People sometimes call me Matt but I prefer Mail.”

Light threw himself on his bed. “Whammy said that until you were here I had to pack my shit into boxes so you could, I don’t know claim your space or something?” Mail sounded as tired as he looked and annoyed.

“You didn’t need to do that, you could just unpack it all and I could put my stuff around your stuff.” He didn’t want to annoy Mail more then he was.

“No Light I rather not. I don’t want to get in a huge fight with the owner of my education. Because in reality we don’t own anything ourselves. “ He sounded like a writer.

“Fine, I will unpack now, but I have to ask. Are you a writer Mail? And also why the blue hair.” Light asked out of curiosity as he started unpacking from his suitcase.

“You could say I am. I’m a writer, poet, call it what you want. But I haven’t written any books yet. If I can ask how did you know?” Mail watched as Light unpacked his clothes and other thing around in the room.

“I just got a feeling of it. The way you form your words and speak. You speak very slow and drag every word you say to the fullest. Just like you want everyone to notice you and look up to you as some kind of idol. And by the way you didn’t answer the hair thing.”

Mail climbed over the desk and opened the window. When the window was open he sat down and picked out a cigarette. “Light you do have amazing observing skill. Yeah I do drag my words out, it’s my identity as a writer.” He dragged in the smoke and let it out. “I used to have brown hair before Miheal decided that it would be fun to dye my hair blue.” Mail tried to look mad when he said it, but Light could detect a small smile playing on his lips.

As he sat there smoking, Light realized that it would be a great painting. The way he was leaning against the window frame, the cigarette between his index and middle finger. How the big long sleeved black sweater exposed his collarbones. The dark red pants, and how one leg was up as one arm was resting casually on it. How his bad colored blue hair was messy and didn’t fit his personality. Mail also had freckles over his whole face, and Light guessed that just as many freckles covered his whole body. And how one lucky person got at night trace a pattern from freckle to freckle just as you do with the stars in the sky. Even if he looked tired and angry, Light could see right through him. Light could see behind the dark circles and somewhere underneath it all, happiness hid.

 

“Mail, could you sit still for a moment so I can draw you real quick?” he asked.

“So, you’re a artist, a painter. Sure man, knock yourself out. I will sit here still as a statue. I’m used to getting painted, hey do you want to know a secret?” Mail asked without moving.

Light stared at Mail and then down at the notepad he used for different pencil drawings. “If you want to tell me yes.” He started to draw the outlines of Mails body.

“I’m used to getting painted all the time by Miheal. But when he does it I’m usually naked.” The boy smiled.

“Thank you for the information, I’m not painting you naked Mail.”

“Why not.” He once again breathed in the smoke from the cigarette and then put his hand in the position it was before. “Maybe that will piss him of enough.”

Light was done with the outlines and started to sketch more in detail. “I’m sensing jealousy from you, why is that Mail?”

“One thing you need to know before meeting Miheal is that he is a lying son of a bitch.” He sighed, “and still I wonder why I’m with him. Oh that’s right, because he’s my muse.”

Light looked up from the notepad, “Your muse? How can he be your muse if he’s an asshole? Shouldn’t a muse bring out the best in you.”

“Light that’s not how it works for writers. We need to feel pain, and be at our lowest if we want to write good stuff. Also that’s just how Miheal is and I cant help it that I’ve fallen for him.”

“So it’s not just for sex, do Miheal know that you’re in love with him?” Light was soon done with the sketch. He didn’t plan on painting it on a canvas; he just liked to do small pencil sketches of pretty things he saw in the daily life.

“Who said anything about sex. But you’re right. We’ve had sex, many times actually. And every time he says he’s sorry for what he has done. But then the next day he does it again. I’m actually amazed by it, how he does it. How he can hurt me after I made him whimper my name many times together with I love you. If you can figure him out Light, I owe you one.”

“I’m done Mail you can move again. Light paused; I can try to figure him out. And if I do you owe me a…” he thought. “You owe me poem and cigarettes for a month.”

“I like the way you think Light.” Mail closed the window and crawled down from the table, “it wont be so bad. Having a roommate after all.” They both smiled at each other.

“By the way I’m finished unpacking so you can start putting your stuff back in its usual place.”

 

Mail started pulling out boxes under his bed and unboxed books, notepads, game consoles, clothes and scraps of papers. Light observed him, “hey Mail what does it say on those scraps of papers?”

“Those?” Mail mumbled and looked down at the floor now covered with books and papers. “Just some un-meaningless crap if I have to be honest. You could read trough it all if you want.”

“I would love to, just to see how good of a poet you really are.” He teased.

Mail lay down on his bed, “I never said I was good, I write what I feel I want to write about. I couldn’t care less for other people opinions.”

‘I wonder if he just says that or if he really think of it that way.’ Light was about to pick up Mails notebooks when someone knocked on the door. He looked over at the boy who stared back at him. “I’m not opening the door, do it yourself.”

Light walked over to the door and opened it. A frown grew wider on his face. “What do you want L?”

“Hello to you too Light, I thought we could take a walk around school so I could show you where your classrooms are and where my office and room is.” L pushed Light aside so he could look at a half sleeping Mail.

“Mr. Jeevas why do I smell smoke in this room? I thought we talked about this.” He sounded annoyed. ‘Good’.

“Beats me, do you know Light? Also L I thought we talked about hooking up with students.” Mail opened his eyes and smiled to a red faced L.

“Mr. Jeevas please, I know that you are a writer. But I would appreciate if you didn’t say ridicules things that isn’t true. Light lets go.” L turned around and walked out as Light followed almost running to catch up. Before the door closed behind them he could hear Mail shouting.

“Sure let’s say so, I’m just making this up Light I promise. L isn’t a…” he couldn’t hear the last part because the door abruptly cut it off.

L walked fast as Light tried to follow as good as he could. “L could you just slow down for a moment, Mail is just teasing you.”

“I know that Light, but we have to hurry before it’s time for dinner. So if you could kindly move a little bit faster.”

 

As they ran up stairs and in different corridors, he couldn’t help but notice the way L talked. L had a monotone voice and way of saying every word. Light didn’t hear any happiness, or sadness in his voice. But still he could sense and see so much beauty inside of L, so much mystery that was just waiting for someone to unravel it. He wondered if L also had freckles that he could trace and make patterns to scribble down in his notepads.

‘What am I thinking. L is my teacher, he is also older then me.’ Did he have this strange attraction to him because he reminded Light of home? L interrupted him in his thoughts.

“Have you gotten to know the school and the students a little better Light? You’ve had classes all day.”

“Actually I skipped those and just went to yours.” Light said, trying to mimic L’s monotone voice.

“I feel honored. I hope you liked my class.”

Light heard the sarcasm in his voice. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

They arrived at L’s office. “What a way to talk to both your teacher and mentor Light.” L said as he unlocked the door.

“My mentor? Why am I getting a mentor, I don’t need one.”

 

L’s office was dark. The light was shut out and was instead replaced with small light and candles on the desk. The walls were covered with bookshelves, and the floor had paintings together with cans of different paint. His whole desk was covered with papers and notebooks. They walked further into the office. Light turned his head to the left and saw a door leading to a kitchen. Behind L’s desk there were a sofa and a big black board. It looked like he was working on something new.  L turned around to face Light.

“In fact you do need a mentor Light. You’ve missed three month in every creative art course. You have to catch up, and I’m going to help you with that.”

They stood there. Looking into each other’s eyes. It was like a competition, which one of them was the strongest.

“What if I don’t need your help L. What if I can catch up on my own.”

“Light you’ll need extra courses and I’m going to help you with that even if you like it or not.”

Why was he so annoying, Light was sure he could do this all on his own. Like everything else he done in his life. “No L, I’m going to do this on my own. I don’t need anyone’s help.” Light stared angrily into L’s eyes.

L leaned into Lights face so close that their noses almost touched. “I don’t want to hear this Light, I will help you even if you like it or not. Tomorrow I’ll show you my room, come back here after your last lesson. He paused. And now get out.” L whispered in a harsh voice.

He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay and argue more. He wanted to shout in L’s face and push him and pin him down on the floor and on the walls. He wanted to punch him in the face and paint as he used to do.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!! this chapter is maybe a bit short? I know i said that i was going to write longer but it's over 3 am here and i want to sleep. And before i sleep i want to put out something!! i feel like the story is starting to take its form? i have no idea really. i left a big clue in the ending to what Lights ways of "creating" art is!! Maybe no one gets it but thats good!! I don't want to give away too much i want it to be exciting. I really look forward to continue writing on this now when the most boring part is done, and as always ideas and opinions on this whole story is welcome!! A big thank you to you all that is reading :)
> 
> ps. what do you guys think is up with L? And whats up with Light? so many secrets.  
> p.p.s soon i will write from different pov other then Light.


	4. Here comes trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold fast to dreams  
> For if dreams die  
> Life is a broken-winged bird  
> That cannot fly.  
> Hold fast to dreams  
> For when dreams go  
> Life is a barren field  
> Frozen with snow.
> 
> -Langston Hughes, dreames

**Day 3 – L**

L woke up on the couch in his office. All over his desk and kitchen sink stood teacups, he hadn’t been cleaning like he used to. Someone knocked at the door. L counted them.

‘One, two, three knocks. Must be Wammy.’

“Come in.”

The door opened and just as L thought Wammy stood there outside the office.

“How did it go? With Light” Wammy asked as he closed the door quiet behind him. He suspected that L was hung over because the liquor cabin was still wide open.

“It didn’t go bad, L paused. But I can’t say it went well.” He sat up on the couch.

“L the boy was your idea not mine. If you cant get him to do the extra courses and catch up with the others I’ll have to send him back to Japan.”

L waved his hand nonchalant in the air, “don’t worry about it. I will talk with him more today and get him to agree.”

“Good, and if he is as good as you claim he is the boy got a bright future ahead of him. Right now I got my eyes on another promising student, I will update you later about it when I know more.” Wammy started to walk to the door.

“That’s sounds good, just send me over the files when you’re done with it.” L pinched his nose. ‘I need water.’

He didn’t really remember when he passed out, or those last drinks. And the certainly didn’t remember why there were so many teacups everywhere in his office. Why did he feel the need to put all those over his work desk?

 

L walked out in the small kitchen and got a glass of water. He opened his eyes more clearly. ‘I need to look over Lights file more.’

He made his way back do the desk and opened the first drawer. In there a picture of Light from his yearbook together with information both he and Wammy had collected over the course of six months. L read it over and over again, nothing new. Everything was the same. ‘This is no use; I will not learn anything new. The only thing I can do to learn more about him is to spend time with him.’ L interrupted his on thoughts.

“What, why is it a black tie on my desk. I don’t own any ties, Mihael no fuck.” L usually didn’t swear but this was a special occasion. He didn’t remember that Mihael dropped by yesterday, but then why did he have his tie? And where was he now. He ignored the headache and walked as fast as he could Mihaels dorms. If he remembered right Mihael still lived alone in his dorm because everyone they tried to move in to him begged after a week to move again.

Mihael had always been a sweet kid, when you got to know him. But you just have to try to get to know him; if you give up he would torture you until you just fled for your life.

L knocked and then just went in his room. As he thought Mihael laid passed out on his bed, half naked.

“Mihael wake up.” L screamed. He was not in the mood for this again. He felt the tie in his back pocket.

Mihael twitched by the sound of L’s voice and opened one eye. When he saw L standing there looking more pissed then ever he smirked and put one arm over his head. “So finally you’re here. I was waiting for you forever, have you seen my tie? I can’t find it.”

 

“Mihael, I’m not playing any games right now can you kindly explain why your tie was in my office. Now.” He was not in the mood, later he had to talk to Light.

“L I’m hurt, that you don’t remember our lovely night.” He still had a smug grin on his face.

“No I don’t remember that’s why I’m asking you so tell me now.” L said and threw the tie in Mihaels face.

“Fine, I dropped by after my ballet class and you seemed down. Also I saw that the liquor cabin was open so I thought I would join you. Nothing wrong with that.” He played with the tie in the air.

“Mihael please get to the point.”

“What point? What’s the point with this story?”  He stood up to face L. Mihael was a few centimeters shorter then L so he had to look up on his face.

“You want to know if we fucked or not? The answer is yes and you loved it.”

L gripped Mihaels shoulders, “didn’t I tell you to stop visiting me, to stop drinking with me. To stop talking to me?” L tried to keep his voice as monotone as possible but even he could hear the panic pierce trough it.

The boy titled his head, “take it easy I know you enjoy it and it takes a lot of stress from you. Also nobody knows about it so what’s the harm?”

L closed his eyes, “I think Mail is on us. And do you know why that isn’t good? Because first of all he can report us, and second of all you’re supposed to be his boyfriend.”

Mihael looked hurt just hearing Mail’s name. “We broke up.”

“Why did you break up?” L let go of his shoulders. “I know you like him a lot. Also what is stopping him now from reporting us? Mihael you did not think this trough.”

“L stop!” the boy screamed, his whole body shook. “I can’t be together with him as long as I continue to hurt his feelings over and over again. He deserves better. I didn’t meant to come over and do anything, I just wanted to talk because I was sad, and it went downhill. My intention wasn’t to drink or sleep with you.” He sounded honest.

“L I don’t know what I’m going to do.” A tear runs down Mihaels cheek. And there was the soft side of him. You just had to stick out with the sarcastic side until he opened himself up.  It could take minutes, hours or even days. 

L was only three years older then Mihael and was the one who spotted him when he himself was only 16. It was now four years ago he saw the now all grown boy.

 

The first time L saw him he was out at a flea market looking for random street performance. Mihael had danced around with one of his friends around his what L assumed was his parents. The sight was something different than L was used to see, he often didn’t see anyone with combat boots and just a big black sweater dance ballet in the middle of a market, so he couldn’t help but stare. Mihael of course saw him and to L’s surprise winked at him. But in the same second Mihaels father saw him dance and grabbed him by his collar and yelled that dancing were lame and ballet was for ‘girls’ and he wasn’t allow ever to dance again.

Mihaels fought back against his father, that he didn’t have any right to say what he could and could not do. Everyone was watching but it seemed like it was nobody but them there, and then come the hit. And everyone’s eyes deviated. His father had hit him with a glass bottle in the face and L had rushed forward taking the boy under his arms, protecting him. Mihael had clung hard against L’s body and hid his bloody head against his stomach.

L and the man stood there screaming at each other, and at last the man had waved his hands in the air. ‘I don’t care if you take that little shit I’m not even the real father.’ And after that he walked away. Just as Mihaels life didn’t mean a thing to him, it probably didn’t.

L had taken off his scarf and put it do Mihaels head as they rushed away to the hospital. After that L returned back home to the school with no new art but with a talented young boy that now had two visible scars, one right over his left eyebrow and one that went from just below his left eye down to the start of his jawbone.

Many months after the incident Mihaels slept in the same room as L, sometimes even in the same bed because he had nightmares from his foster father. L was the only one he trusted until Mail came along around a year later. And that was why it was so hard for L to understand why they had kept their relationship on this level for as long as they had.

L had ended it before he went away to Japan, and now this was the first time they had talked since L was back. Mihael even refused to talk to L in class.

“Mihael please listen to me, this. This weird thing we have together needs to end, I’m always going to be here for you but just as a friend. For me in some way you’ll always be that little dancing boy I saw at the market.”

“Wow what a heartbreaker L,” he said as he wiped away the tear.

L shrugged, “that’s just who I am. Also don’t be afraid because this is ending, I know you don’t like new things but this will be good for you.”

“Thanks L you’re right. Fuck I need to find Mail right now, the more as the times goes the more pissed he’s getting. “

L patted him on the shoulder and began to walk out. He needed to find Light.

“Mihael always remember that I am and will always be your best friend. But I’m not you soul mate, and it’s your journey alone to find out who that is.”

 

“Thanks again L you sounds like one of my textbooks, you’re almost as boring as one.” And the sarcastic Mihael was back.

 

It was Saturday around 10 in the morning. L didn’t expect Light to be awake.

 

**Light**

“Mail someone’s knocking on the door can you open it?”

“Do it yourself I’m in the shower.” He was still annoyed.

“No I rather not I’m in bed under the covers. It’s really cozy and warm here.”

The bathroom door opened and a soaked Mail with a towel around his hips walked out angrily and unlocked the door to the dorm. “He’s in the bed.”

And with that he walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door after him. Light looked over to the door and frowned, “what do you want L?” He didn’t even bother to move out of bed.

“Light get out of bed and come with me.” L was not in the mood.

“And what if I don’t want to, you can’t make me.”

Mail came out of the bathroom fully dressed, “Light stop being such an asshole and just go with him, I can not stand you right now leave.”

“Thank you Mail,” L said as he followed him with his eyes. “By the way Mail, Mihael want to talk to you so you should try to find him.”

“That’s nice, I don’t care. Now could you two leave? I want to read my books in peace without you fighting.” Light detected more sadness in his voice then before.

He got out of bed and followed L out just like the day before. “See you later Mail.”

Mail muttered a ‘whatever’ and the door closed behind them.

 

Light sat down at one of the chairs in L’s office, L sat across from him looking serious. “Light do you understand what a privilege it is to study at this school?”

“I don’t see what so special about it, but if you look at the ways you pick out students for this school I can understand that this is a special school.”

“Yes and this school comes with certain demands on every student. Every student has to be in phase with everyone else in their grade. It means that you have to accept the help I’m offering you, or we have to kick you out of this school.”

Light crossed his arms, “you can’t be serious? Just because I don’t want any help you’re going to kick me out?”

“Yes that’s true.”

“I don’t want anyone’s help because I know that I can do this on my own.” He rested his head in his hand. “But if it’s that way I guess I have to accept your help.”

“Good I will se you everyday after your last class until it’s dinner time. I know you wont get as much free time as everyone else, but trust me it will be worth it.”

Light shrugged, “I don’t really care that much about free time. Most of the time I’m just bored.” L nodded.

“Are we done or is there something else you want to talk about?” he wanted to pick up his sketchbook and do some drawings for class.

“Yes we’re done you may leave.” Light got up to leave.

“I do have a question before I leave thought.”

“And what is this question?”

“Why did you pick me? And why are you so keen on teaching me, anyone else could be my mentor.”

L looked Light straight in his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe I’m possessed by you. Or maybe I’m possessed by the light.”

Light rubbed his eyes, “L that isn’t an answer,” but L had already disappeared into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm official the master of short chapters!! i'm sorry and this time the excuse i have is that i've been sick. I became sick the first day of my break and have been for the whole break!! amazing. as always ideas or anything at all is always welcome. if you have something to say feedback is awesome!! I literally have no idea if i write good or if i write really shitty? anyways here ya go!! what do you think will happen to Mail and Mihael, continue reading if you want to know. Ha i trapped you now, goodnight I'm going to sleep :)
> 
> edit: hiya!! sooo i got this idea and instead of studying i made a music video, it would be awesome if you all watched it because i actually really like it  
> http://hokusai79.tumblr.com/post/116149463649/death-note-centuries-its-my-time-to-contribute  
> ^heres the link to it thank you all once again for reading!!


	5. It's not me, it's us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes i wonder if i should close my eyes or fight to keep them open. Because, even with its many horrors, this world is still beautiful.

**Day 3 – Light**

Light was on his way back to his dorm again. He couldn’t see beyond L’s eyes, he could see curiosity and interest. But he could not see what L thought was so special about him, and why he had chosen him.  Light was deep in his thought that he didn’t even notice an angry blonde banging on his dorm door.

“Open the fucking door Mail!”

“Go and bother someone else.” Light heard Mail shout trough the door. He still sounded annoyed.

“You’re Mihael right?” he asked the boy that now sat on the ground.

“Yeah I am, and who are you?” Mihael gave him a angry look.

“Take it easy, I’m Light. Mails room mate. I’ve heard that you two had some trouble.”

“Hey Light, what about you stay out of our business and make Mail open the door, I don’t got time for this right now I have practice soon.”

“Sure what do you do on this practice?” Light ignored Mihaels request.

“I dance, now can you please open the door?” he begged.

“You know I think L is interesting and all, but I can’t understand how you would touch him?” Light said as he grinned

 

Mihael snapped his head in Lights direction, “how the hell do you know,” he almost screamed as he threw Light up against the wall.

“I didn’t I just guessed, by the way Mail was acting and a thing he said. But now I know for sure, also I wont open the door for you if you don’t let me go.” He still had a grin on his face.

Mihael backed away with his hands in the air. “Okay I’m sorry just, don’t tell anyone. Can you please open the door now I really don’t got time for this.”

Light nodded. “Sure buddy if I can paint you when you dance.”

“What? Why would you… hey I don’t care do what you want sure. Just open the door” Mihael said as he rubbed his face. Light took out his key and unlocked the door.

“Hi Mail! I have a surprise for you.” He searched the room for the boy. Mail was lying on the bed with a book covering his face.

“Did L finally let you go? And did you drive Mihael away?” he asked.

“Actually no L is my mentor now, and I will take extra courses from him to catch up with the other students.” Light answered.

“I see well don’t let him get too close, that gross creep. “

“No I promise you, also no I didn’t send Mihael away he is standing right behind me. You Guys have fun I’m going out for a bit, see you later.” He said as he walked out.

 

Mail shoot out of bed like a rocket, “Light I will kill you when you get back” he screamed after him.

 

**Mail**

Mail went over and closed the door, “Is it something more that you want to say to me Mells?” he couldn’t hide the pain in his voice.

Mihael sat down on one of the beds. “It was a long time ago you called me Mells Matt.”

“I know that you don’t like it when people call you that, except me.” He smiled. “Mihael please tell me why. Why him. And why are you shutting me out?”

'Hell I’m going to cry.’

 

“Mail, you don’t understand.”

“Or have you ever thought that maybe I do? Maybe I do Mihael.” One tear.

“If you understand. Please understand that L was the first person that I ever trusted, L is like an idol or god to me. In everything I do I have this image in my head, ‘will L be proud of this?’ or ‘I have to do this for L because for who else will I do this for?’ I certainly don’t do anything for just me right now. And then you came along.” Mihael bit on the inside of his cheek.

“Yes then I came along and screw everything up, am I right?” two tears.

“No you didn’t screw anything up. Mail you were the second and probably last person I will ever trust, and you don’t know how important that is to me. I didn’t want to hurt you with the truth of L and me. It started before we got together in that way and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, it’s a little bit too late for that now isn’t it Mells? Now over there is the door please get out.” Three tears.

 

Mihael just as Mail started to cry. “Matt no, you can’t do this to me please. You can’t just leave me again, like my parents.”

“Mihael stop!” he screamed. “Please don’t make this harder then it is.”

Mihaels started to walk slowly to Mail, “Matt please I am so sorry please forgive me I can’t live without you. It feels like both of us were created just so the other one wouldn’t be alone, don’t push me away like this.” He just talked and talked he couldn’t stop.

“And I can’t live with you, or without you it seems. Funny things feeling are huh? Sometimes your so happy that you could die, sometimes you just feel like dying.”

“Mail don’t go all poetic on my ass, please forgive me.” Mihael begged for the second time.

“I love you Mells, but the problem with you is that you have absolutely no respect for others feelings. And if you won’t leave then I will.” He said and turned around.

Mihael took a leap forward and grabbed Mails arm. “Please don’t leave me.” He said as tears ran down his face.

Mail laid his hand over Mihaels and smiled. “I see you around Mells.” Four tears, as he escaped from the grip and walked out.

 

That day Mihael didn’t show up for any dance practice, not the next day either or the day after that. He refused to go outside his dorm.

 

**Day 11 – L**

It had been a week since he and Light had started the extra courses. During the extra hours they had spend together L noticed that Light always looked at him in a certain way, just watching every move that he made. Every time L asked him why he looked at him so funny Light had waved it away or made an excuse of his eyes feel asleep. But L knew that wasn’t true, all the time he got eye contact and Lights eyes followed him around the room.

L noticed that Light observed everyone, but when it came to him he looked at him differently.

“What is this good for L?” Light asked as he continued to search for a special book in the giant bookshelves.

“Actually nothing, I just need the book and I’m out of assignments right now.” L sat in his chair with his legs on the desk in front of him.

“You are always an angel to work with.” He sighed.  There was a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in” L spoke and continued inspecting his feet’s on the table.

 

Wammy walked in and stopped in the middle of L’s office. “Light if you could excuse us, it’s getting late and you should be heading down to the dining hall by now.”

“Thank you Watari, L wouldn’t let me go until I found this book.” Light disappeared in a few seconds.

When the door was closed Wammy spoke again. “The book doesn’t even exist right L?”

L shook his head. “No the book exist but I am using it as a support for my feet’s.” he said and sat down normally on his chair as he nodded to the one opposite of him.

“L you should really try to be nicer to the boy.”

“Wammy I’m just testing him, a week in and I am pretty impressed by him. He never gives up.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Wammy smiled. “But that’s not why I’m here now. I’m here because Linda told me that Mihael haven’t been down for breakfast, lunch or dinner in a little over a week. Do you know anything about this? I know he put big trust on you.”

“I think I have an idea, I will go now and talk to him. Do you have his key? I don’t think he will voluntary open the door.”

 

Wammy reached down in his pocket and picked up a small key and handed it over to L. “I expect to get the key again by tomorrow.”

“Of course Wammy, I will be around at eight before my first class.” L said as he looked down at the little key.

 

‘What have Mihael gotten himself into now?’ 

“I will head over now, so if you excuse me.” L stood up and they walked out together.

 

L knocked at the door first to see if the boy came and opened it. Three loud knocks and nobody opened the door, so L took out the key from his pocket and unlocked. “Mihael? Hello are you in here” he said as he walked in. The room was completely dark and the blinds were shut.  “Mihael?” he asked again, and once again L got no answer.

He noticed a lump in one of the beds, ‘best for you that you are under there’. L walked over and pulled away the cover, and it revealed a blonde boy. “Mihael what are you doing?”

No answer. The boy’s eyes stayed shut.

L sat down on the bed and started to stroke his hair. “Mihael I know you can hear me, what are you doing?”

Still no answer, but he pushed himself into L’s hand on his cheek.

“Mihael talk to me, what has happened?”

He opened his eyes. They were blood red and the dark circles adorned his face like a beautiful painting. Something was really wrong. “Can you tell me what has happened?”

The boy closed his eyes again. “Mail never wants to see me again.” The voice came out broken and hoarse. “I see,” L said and stopped stroking his cheek. “Wait here for a second, I will be back soon” and he got up and walked out.

L looked a his watch around his wrist, ‘he should be in creative writing right now.’ He walked trough the hallways with determined steps. He needed to find him as fast as he could.

 

He knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open the door.

“Hey L, come in” a young girl greeted him with. When L first started to tutor his classes this girl had studied him to herself become a teacher. They became pretty close but L had refused to take the next step, it was on a time when he couldn’t be bother with that. She still adored him and he still liked her, but she didn’t adore him in that way anymore. He had his chance and missed it, sometimes he thought about it but often decided not to dwell in the past.

L stepped into the classroom and search for the blue hair. “Are you looking for someone L?” the girl asked.

“Yes, I am so sorry that I interrupted your class. But I need to borrow Mr. Jeevas for a while, it wont take long.” He smiled.

“That’s okay, I don’t think really think he is listening to what I have to say anyways.” She walked trough the benches and tapped on a black and blue lump in the back of the classroom, it looked like he was sleeping.

Mail rubbed his eyes, “what do you want?”

She put her hands on her hips, “I don’t really know how to feel when you sleep on my classes Mail. But I am going to overlook it this time.”

“Thank god I’m lucky,” he muttered. She looked down at him even more pissed.

“Also I’m throwing you out, L wants to talk to you.”

“What? No are you kidding me?” he complained. “I’m not going with him.”

 

L frowned. “Mr. Jeevas get up now I need to talk to you.”

Mail stared at L, “no way L I’m not going with you.”

“Okay Mail, let me rephrase that. Get up on your fucking feet’s and come with me now.” He could hear ‘oh’s’ spreading in the classroom. Mail got up, “I’m up but I am not going with you. You hear me?” They stood there staring at each other; L could feel the other students getting uncomfortable as some of them started to twitch and scratch their heads.

“This is the last time I’m going to say this, come with me now.” L didn’t want to start a thing in front of the other students or the teacher.

“You know what? It’s still a no from me.” Mail smirked.

‘Fine if you want things this way, we will do this your way.’ L started to make his way through the benches. Mail stood still and crossed his arms over his chest, a classic reaction when a human feel threatened. He followed L with his eyes until they stood opposite to each other. “Are you sure?” L wanted to be sure before he did it.

“I’m as sure as I ever be. Or I’m as sure as I know that you…” L interrupted him by taking his hand and twisted it behind his back, “what the fuck…” Mail was shocked. L easily grabbed his other hand and twisted in around his back. “I’m sorry Mr. Jeevas I have to insist on you coming with me.” The other students watched in awe.

He didn’t hurt him or anything but Mail still whined. “What the fuck L, let me go you ass.”

“Yes my ass is amazing isn’t it? But that is not what we’re talking about. Now let those legs move.” L started to push him to move against the door. “Thank you for letting me have him, I owe you one.” He shouted to the confused teacher that still stood besides Mails bench.  “Yeah you welcome L…jus shut the door after you.”

 

**Mail**

They walked away from the classroom in a fast pace. “L for fucks sake, can you just let me go what is it that you want?”

He could feel L tighten his grip around his hands. “You’ll see.”

“You know I would really like you if you weren’t such an ass.” He knew L couldn’t see his face but still tried to look as angry as he could.

 

“Mail didn’t we just talk about this when we were in the classroom, stop brining up my ass.” He decided to be quiet for the rest of the wherever they were going. He couldn’t stand L’s snarky comments right now; he couldn’t stand L right now. How could he be nice and polite to a person that hurt the boy he loved, and then just come back and think that everything would be fine? To just come back and destroy his and Mihaels future together.

They continued to walk for a bit until Mail recognized the corridor. ‘Oh no.’

L released him and unlocked the door carefully. “I’m not going in there, I can’t.”

L sighed, “ listen Mail go in there. It can be five seconds and then your out, just go in there and then you decides if you want to stay or not. All I know is that this time, even I can’t save him. And that’s a first for me; I think the only one that can save him now is you. Its ‘s your decision if you want to do it or not, to be honest if he were to die I would be extremely sad. And I wouldn’t blame you, I would blame myself for the rest of my life.” He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry that disappeared as I did, and I’m sorry for coming back.”

Mail snorted, “Yes you should be, if you were here to see him. If you were here as I was to see him that heartbroken you would never set you foot here again.”

“I know Mail. But I don’t know, because I wasn’t here but you were. And now it feels good doesn’t it? I know that you always wanted to be a tragic heartbroken disappointed in the world writer. So you could write beautiful poems about how much love and the world sucks. You can finally be the one thing you loved for your whole life, but what you don’t realize is that the one thing you truly love is dying in front of you, slowly.” 

 

It was like the time stopped after L uttered the last word. The birds outside the window suddenly flew in slow motion; he could hear someone drop its books down the hall and then some course words. The flowers hid like the night had showed its face, the children didn’t laugh anymore. They stood still and stared at each other now moving an inch. It was like he was 14 again and told his parents he wanted to be a writer. And they told him that it wasn’t a proper job, and after that refused to talk to him. He didn’t talk to anybody, and then L walked up to him and introduced himself. He practically just took him without saying anything to his parents. He still felt bad for it, but didn’t feel any emotions to them so he couldn’t care more then a shit.

 

He told himself that this world was a tragic place where humans just served time until they woke up from the nightmare. That if he did something great in this world, the next one would be better. Mail thought like that until he fell in love, until he fell in love with Mihael. And now without him noticing or even doing anything, the one he loved was dying without him.

L stood and watched him, waiting for a response. He was so stupid for not seeing this. Even if the whole situation was stupid and fucked up, he couldn’t deny that he and Mihael were soul mates. And if Mihael were to die, he would also die.

 

Mail nodded, “okay” and opened the door.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little longer then i usually write, its because it was such a long time i put anything out! i hope you all like it, and to be honest i made myself sad when i wrote this. But i hope all of you enjoy the story so far and i will try to write as much as i can on my free time now. i have so many ideas that is later in the story i just need to get to them hehe. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading as always!! you can always reach me on my tumblr bilabo.tumblr.com (i change name all the time wow) i hope you guys are happy and healthy if you are taking finals right now, hugs ^U^- Aya

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know what matisse painting L is talking about here you go:http://www.henri-matisse.net/paintings/axb.html
> 
> And if you want to know what Michelangelo painting here you go:http://www.italianrenaissance.org/michelangelo-creation-of-adam/
> 
> also if i got any wrong of the analyses wrong of the artwork shoot me a message and i will change it!  
> if you actually read it thank you very much!! I'm very insecure about my writing, especially on english.


End file.
